


Upstairs Now.

by Awkwardpickles91



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:08:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkwardpickles91/pseuds/Awkwardpickles91
Summary: Robert and Aaron remember a certain kiss that took place on some stairs of the Woolpack.





	Upstairs Now.

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic because I didn't really have any other idea on how to write this. 
> 
> Feedback is amazing! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Aaron had walked into the back room; looking for his mom when the door open and Robert walked in behind him. “Hey.” Aaron looked at him confused and lead against the wall; “thought you had work.” Robert smiled a bit; “I blew it off to hang out with you.” Aaron nodded and sighed; “Was going to see if mum fancied a day out but I think she taking a nap.” Robert walked over to him; “well, why don’t we go home and take a nap ourselves.” Starts kissing Aaron neck. 

  


    It wasn’t the smartest idea; making out with Robert by the stairs and door. Charity, and her lot could walk in any minute. So could Paddy as well but the way Robert was biting and sucking on his neck;the worries flew out of his head. “I can’t believe how long it's been.” Aaron frowned his eyebrows and sighed; “Robert we did this morning in the shower.” Robert chuckled and pulled away. “I mean; here. Four years ago..” Aaron blushed a bit and smiled. 

  


   He had asked Finn out for a drink to make Robert jealous; it hadn’t really worked the way Aaron had wanted so he left and smashed up Robert dream car. Robert had walked in and they both were pissed and horny for each other. Aaron had pinned Robert to the wall and Robert had pinned him to the wall. Both had kissed angrily that had them running upstairs to Aaron room; where they both took out their frustrations out on each other. 

  


   It was a great way to end the night; that was for sure. “I remember how annoyed I was at you; trying to pay me off.” Robert sighed and snaked his arms around his waist. “I thought you were going to try and blackmail me. I was an idiot.” Aaron nodded; “yeah you are.” Robert kissed Aaron hungrily and gripped his waist; making Aaron moan and kiss him back; his arms wrapping around his neck. “Upstairs.” Robert had moaned against his lips. 

  


   Aaron groaned and started unbuttoning his shirt; “lead the way.” 

  



End file.
